doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Name of the Doctor (TV)
''The Name of the Doctor ''ou ''Le Nom du Docteur ''en français est le quatorzième et dernier épisode de la saison 33 (saison 7 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Cet épisode explique les nombreuses vies et morts de Clara Oswald et montre ce que le Docteur considère comme son plus grand secret, ainsi que, pour la première fois dans la série, le départ de Gallifrey du Premier Docteur. Il introduit aussi une nouvelle incarnation jusqu'ici inconnue du Docteur, et marque la fin des altercations entre le Docteur et la Grande Intelligence démarrées dans The Snowmen. The Name of the Doctor est aussi le premier d'un arc de quatre épisodes dont le titre se termine par ...of the Doctor, liés entre eux, qui continue avec The Night of the Doctor, The Day of the Doctor et The Time of the Doctor. Synopsis Une prophétie se réalise. Le Docteur est appellé à Trenzalore, où il doit tomber. Mais quel est le lien entre le lieu de sa dernière bataille et le mystère de Clara Oswald ? Le Gang de Paternoster peut-il l'aider à éviter son destin ? Distribution *Le Docteur - Matt Smith *Clara Oswald - Jenna-Louise Coleman *River Song - Alex Kingston *Dr Simeon - Richard E Grant *Vastra - Neve McIntosh *Jenny - Catrin Stewart *Strax - Dan Starkey *Angie - Eve De Leon Allen *Artie - Kassius Carey Johnson *Andro - Nasi Voutsas *Fabian - David Avery *Clarence - Michael Jenn *Archie - Rab Affleck *Le petit messager - Samuel Irvine *Clara petite fille - Sophie Downham *Whisper Man - Paul Kasey et *Le Docteur - John Hurt Équipe de production *Producteurs exécutifs - Caroline Skinner et Steven Moffat *Producteur de saison - Marcus Wilson *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Producteur - Denise Paul *Réalisateur - Saul Metzstein *Directeur de la photographie - Neville Kidd *Création des décors - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - Stargate Studios *Création maquillage - Barbara Southcott *Distribution des rôles - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Création des costumes - Howard Burden *Montage de Matt Cannings *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Culture *[["Le Printemps" des Quatre Saisons|"Le Printemps" des Quatre Saisons]] de Vivaldi peut être entendu pendant la conférence en rêve. *Le Docteur dit qu'il a toujours pensé qu'il finirait par prendre sa retraite pour élever des abeilles, en référence à Sherlock Holmes. *Les enfants Maitland jouent avec le Docteur à colin-maillard pour partir sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Individus * Le Docteur a sauvé la vie de Jenny et de Strax dans le passé, c'est pourquoi lorsque la Grande Intelligence réécrit sa vie, ils disparaissent tous les deux. * Strax apprécie le village de Oldmeldrum, à Glasgow en raison de son goût pour la violence. Il fait régulièrement des combat avec un individu très musclé nommé Archie. * Clara déteste les catacombes. * Les Maitland habitent le 30 Oak Street à Chiswick. Le Docteur *Trenzalore sera le lieu de la dernière bataille du Docteur, l'endroit où se trouve sa tombe. *Le TARDIS du Docteur est d'ailleurs utilisé comme sa tombe, mais au lieu de contenir son corps, il contient son courant temporel. *Une nouvelle incarnation du Seigneur du Temps (ce dernier affirme lui-même que cette incarnation ne porte plus le nom de "Docteur"), jusqu'alors inconnue, est révélée à partir de sa mémoire. *On voit le Docteur, sous sa première incarnation, voler le TARDIS avec sa petite-fille Susan Foreman. *La Grande Intelligence dit que le Docteur sera connu sous d'autres noms, dont le Valeyard, la Bête et la Tempête. TARDIS *Lorsqu'un TARDIS est laissé à l'abandon, cela peut entraîner une fuite de son intérieur vers l'extérieur, le faisant considérablement grandir. Références *Clara retrouve la mémoire de leur aventure dans le TARDIS avec les frères van Baalen, qui ont pourtant été annulés (DW: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS). *River Song apparaît, toujours prisonnière des Archives de la Bibliothèque (DW : Forest of the Dead). *Le Sixième Docteur trouva lui aussi sa tombe, mais elle s'avéra être une fausse créée par Davros (DW: Revelation of the Daleks). Le Huitième Docteur trouva plus tard son véritable cadavre, connu sous le nom de la Relique (RN: Alien Bodies). *Le Valeyard est, selon la Grande Intelligence, l'un des noms sous lesquels le Docteur sera connu plus tard (DW: The Ultimate Foe). *La Grande Intelligence mentionne plusieurs victimes du Docteur, dont le chef des Sycorax (DW: The Christmas Invasion), Solomon le Marchand (DW: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship), ou encore les Daleks et les Cybermen. *Le Docteur avait déjà dit à Adric que les forces gravitationnelles du TARDIS pouvait perturber les gens (DW: Castrovalva). *Le Docteur envoie "la feuille la plus importante de l'histoire" à Clara lorsqu'elle est dans son flux temporel (DW: The Bells of Saint John, The Rings of Akhaten). *Dans un monde parallèle, le Docteur a également été tué prématurément et les étoiles ont commencé à disparaître (DW: Turn Left). *Parmi les autres conséquences, la vie de Jenny n'a pu être sauvée et Strax n'est pas devenu bon (DW: A Good Man Goes to War). *Vastra dit que la Grande Intelligence attaque le Docteur dans l'Asile des Daleks (DW: Asylum of the Daleks), sur Androzani (DW: The Caves of Androzani) et à Londres dans l'ère Victorienne (DW: The Snowmen). *La prophétie de la Première Question est mentionnée (DW: The Pandorica Opens, Let's Kill Hitler, The Wedding of River Song). *River et le Docteur mentionnent tous deux l'aversion du Docteur pour les adieux (DW: Logopolis, The Angels Take Manhattan). *Dans le flux temporel du Docteur, Clara répète plusieurs fois "je ne sais pas où je suis", comme quand sa conscience a été téléchargée par un Spoonhead, ou qu'une de ses copies fut changée en Dalek (DW: The Bells of Saint John, Asylum of the Daleks). *Clara essaye de faire un soufflé (DW: Asylum of the Daleks, The Snowmen). *Strax a du mal à différencier les genres chez les humains (DW: A Good Man Goes to War, The Snowmen, The Crimson Horror). *Vastra dit que le Docteur ne partage ses secrets avec personne, et si Clara pense être une exception, qu'elle se demande quel est son vrai nom. Le Seigneur des Rêves dit quelque chose de similaire à Amy Pond (DW: Amy's Choice), tout comme Lady Peinforte avec Ace (DW: Silver Nemesis). *Lorsque le Docteur pointe son tournevis sur la plaie dans l'espace-temps laissée par ses voyages, on entends des voix, parmi lesquelles: ** Le Premier Docteur demandant "Vous êtes-vous déjà imaginé en train de vagabonder dans la quatrième dimension? à Ian et Barbara (DW: An Unearthly Child) ** Le Sixième Docteur en train de dire "Daleks, Cybermen, Sontariens, ce sont des nourrissons en couches-culottes comparés à nous!" aux Seigneurs du Temps (DW: The Ultimate Foe). ** Le Deuxième Docteur disant "Certains recoins de l'univers abritent des créatures extrêmement dangereuses" (DW: The Moonbase). ** Le Quatrième Docteur en train de dire "En ai-je le droit?" à Sarah Jane Smith (DW: Genesis of the Daleks). *** Cette partie n'est pas audible en version française, la traduction provient de la VF de Genesis of the Daleks. ** Le Neuvième Docteur disant "Fantastique" à Rose Tyler (DW: The Parting of the Ways). ** Le Dixième Docteur se présentant aux survivant du vaisseau Titanic (DW: Voyage of the Damned). ** Le Cinquième Docteur disant "Qu'on se le dise! Rien ne pourra m'arrêter!" à Stotz (DW: The Caves of Androzani). ** Le Onzième Docteur en train de dire "Hello Stonehenge!" (DW: The Pandorica Opens) ** Le Troisième Docteur disant "C'était une fleur en tout point parfaite" à Jo Grant (DW:'' The Time Monster). * Lorsque le Premier Docteur et Susan fuient Gallifrey, ils ne portent pas des vêtements gallifreyiens mais terriens. Le Docteur a plusieurs fois montré son aversion pour les habits des Seigneurs du Temps (DW: ''Time Crash, Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS). * Clara se retrouve dispersée en différentes copies d'elle-même à travers le temps. Une chose similaire était arrivé à Scaroth (DW: City of Death). * Le Docteur dit que Strax, Vastra et Jenny l'ont aidé pendant sa période sombre (DW: The Great Detective, The Snowmen). Notes * Cet épisode a battu le record du nombre d'incarnations du Docteur montrées dans un épisode: douze incarnations au total, en comptant le Docteur de la Guerre interprété par John Hurt à la fin de l'épisode. Cependant, ce record a été battu de nouveau par The Day of the Doctor, avec pas moins de quatorze incarnations différentes en comptant les caméos de Peter Capaldi et Tom Baker. * Cet épisode présente de nombreux clips montrant des versions de Clara éparpillées dans le flux temporel du Docteur. On peut la voir lorsque le Premier Docteur vole le TARDIS (dans un clip modifié de l'épisode The Aztecs, colorisé et avec un décor de Gallifrey); appelant le Troisième Docteur qui conduit Bessie (dans un clip tiré de The Five Doctors également utilisé pour montrer la Grande Intelligence dans la ligne temporelle du Docteur); suivant le Quatrième Docteur sur Gallifrey (The Invasion of Time); observant le Cinquième Docteur piégé dans la Matrice (Arc of Infinity) et le Septième Docteur accroché à une falaise par son parapluie (Dragonfire), bousculée par le Deuxième Docteur en manteau de fourrure (extrait de The Five Doctors et placé dans un nouveau décor) et le Huitième Docteur (extrait du téléfilm); et observant le Dixième Docteur dans la Bibliothèque. De plus, le Sixième Docteur, joué par un acteur inconnu, est vu marchant dans le TARDIS, et Clara peut voir les Premier, Quatrième, Cinquième, Sixième et Neuvième Docteurs lorsqu'elle est perdue dans son flux temporel. * Quand la, Grande Intelligence entre dans le flux temporel, on peut également voir le Premier Docteur examinant le sceau de la tombe de Yetaxa (The Aztecs) et les anciens serviteurs de la Grande Intelligence, les Robots Yeti (The Web of Fear). * La voix du Docteur demandant "Yes? What is it? What do you want?" à Clara est tirée en version originale de l'épisode The Web Planet. * C'est la première fois qu'un épisode télévisé montre le Docteur avant de voler le TARDIS. La scène était montrée plus ou moins de la même manière dans le comics Time & Time Again. Le Docteur sera montré enfant dans Listen. * C'est la première fois qu'un épisode télévisé montre Susan Foreman, la petite-fille du Docteur, autrement que dans un flashback depuis The Five Doctors ''en 1983. * C'est le premier épisode à montrer la forme "par défaut" de l'extérieur du TARDIS. Contrairement à celle montrée dans ''Time & Time Again, qui était rectangulaire, celle-ci est cylindrique. Elle ressemble également aux TARDIS vus dans la baie des TARDIS dans The War Games. * C'est le deuxième épisode final de saison de la nouvelle série à ne pas faire apparaître les Daleks (après Last of the Time Lords) cependant l'Asile des Daleks est mentionné et montré en flashbacks de Asylum of the Daleks. * Il s'agit du premier épisode à utiliser des scènes colorisées d'épisodes des années 1960. * C'est le premier épisode final de saison de la nouvelle série situé majoritairement sur une autre planète. Audience * L'audience finale pour cet épisode fut de 7,45 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. en:The Name of the Doctor (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 33 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec la Grande Intelligence Catégorie:Histoires se déroulant sur Trenzalore Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés se déroulant sur Gallifrey Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec le Gang de Paternoster Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Premier Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Deuxième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Troisième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Quatrième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Cinquième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Sixième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Septième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Huitième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Neuvième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Dixième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Docteur de la Guerre Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2013 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés multi-Docteurs Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec River Song Catégorie:Épisodes finaux de saison ("series finale")